A Firefly's Nightmare
by Latin Girl Writter
Summary: Oneshot! Rei's pov when she awakes the first morning after Mamoru's wish. short story taken after THE WISH. NOT PART OF SEQUEL!


Well, just a one shot. This idea came while I was ending The Wish. I though about how would be Rei's experience. And I came with this story. Been working in it since then, but it's been crazy. Please review, and tell me what you think. You need to at least know what my other story, The Wish, is about to understand it. Well, enjoy and hope you review. BYE!! (Please, pretty please, just ignore my mistakes!)

Disclaimer: I own just the children and this idea. Nothing more, oh, how I wish…

**A Firefly's Nightmare**

Wishes. Ha, that word has a whole new meaning for me. Let me introduce myself, I'm Hino Rei, well at least I was Hino this Friday. Last week I was only 17, and…actually, I was turning 18 in less than a month. Currently, I am supposed to be a 27 year old woman, mother of 5, yes, 5 children. How the heck did that happened!

I remember bugging Usagi for having 1 future daughter, well ONE is definitely better than FIVE. Now, who's bugging who?

Well, let me tell you how all this came to be. Actually, I can't, cause I DON'T KNOW! This makes me get frustrated. Anyway, I'll start with my story the day everything changed, or the night.

It was a beautiful Friday, we have had a very hot summer, really hot. But Fall was coming, so it was starting to cool off. Usually you could find me sweeping around the shrine, but this Friday was different. Totally different.

After school, I went on a date with this PERFECT guy. He had looks and brains, and was a total gentleman. He was just and simply PERFECT.

If Makoto would see him, she would have said it looked like her old boyfriend. If Amy would see him, she would sure blush, go crimson and then have a breath attack. Usagi would start comparing him with her 'Mamo-chan'. Minako, well, we would sure have a little discussion of who saw him first, but, she's a good girl, and would surely leave him to me.

Anyway, it was all perfect. We went to a really nice restaurant, not SO elegant, but not SO common. It was perfect. It seemed everything was perfect, hmmm. Anyway, afterwards we went to the park, we walked, he made me laugh, and could also have a serious talk. We went on a boat ride, he held my hand, I held his, he leaned and softly kissed my lips.

OH MY GOD! I couldn't believe what was happening!

Unfortunately, I had to go back to reality, back home. It isn't so bad. I love grandpa, talking bout grandpa, when I asked for him, Yuuichirou told me he was in…tell you what; let us leave it a surprise. Well, everything was a surprise for me, so it should be the same for you.

Lets carry on with the story, shall we?

Well, I went back home, to the Shrine. So, I got there and I find grandpa trying to be 'nice', smirk yeah right, to some girls. Well, as you guess, my temper went up. All the way UP. C'mon! Those girls were even younger than me!

"Don't get mad Rei, I'm just trying to be nice with our guests." He told me in a totally fake innocent tone.

Yeah right! And I never wanted to do something 'nice' with Mamoru. Blush Oh my! I just said that aloud! Please, never, I repeat, never ever tell any of the girls. Yeah, I know, what girl wouldn't like to be up doing 'nice' things with him, especially when he is with his Prince Charming armour.

Back to the story, when I retorted, the unbearable and totally out of line question came.

"Where were you?" Grandpa asked.

What was I supposed to say? I couldn't lie to him, I mean, even if he acts like a child he IS, after all, my grandfather. I just felt my head heat up, and I swear I was blushing crimson, especially because I remembered just there the passionate kiss I had had with that hunky guy.

Thankfully, a good looking woman, thankfully not a girl, passed by in that moment, and of course, as expected, my grandpa ran after her. I found myself sweat dropping. One moment he's concerned about me, the other he's flirting with a much younger woman than him, but yet older than me, which I was grateful for- imagine if I should call grandma to a girl MY age, or worse, younger, though, it could be funny, for me, not for her.

Anyway, I grabbed the chance laid in front me, and fled. I went to my sacred fire room. Yep! Mine, all mine. A gift, actually, apparently my not so useful father found something useful to make. He gave me my own Sacred Fire Room. Of course, I had to make it 'sacred' after he was in there.

My surprise came when I went in and I find my worst enemy in there. Yuuichirou. AAAAHHH! What was he doing there! THAT PLACE IS MINE!! I don't know WHY he had to be in there. He has no business in MY place. MY PRIVATE PLACE! That room is even more PRIVATE than my BEDROOM. The only ones that go in there are the senshi, especially for a senshi meeting, and of course, Cape Boy.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I demanded once I was inside.

He saw the opportunity and fled. I wished, and wished, and wished he was gone. Nope, not gonna happen. Well, what he was doing was leaving me a firefly. Yep, a firefly in a jar with a note saying,

Dear Firefly,

Enjoy reading your fire.

With love,

The last part was blank. I felt all the muscles of my body tighten. I had known him for a while now, but, he never had those kinds of treats with me. Well, he had had, but I never notice them. I found myself smiling and relaxed. But, once I remembered where he had been, I tried as hard as I could to get mad, again.

So, I just went to my room. I didn't know what was happening, and didn't want to ask either. I was in my way to my room when Makoto called inviting me for dinner. I turned it down, I wasn't in the mood to go out, or to eat.

I went to have a long hot bath, which I found relaxing. Then I put my room in order. Finally, with no more ado, I went to bed, ALONE. Wishing I could just be like this ALONE, at least for four days…didn't happened though.

When I sleep, I always like hugging a pillow. I don't know why I do that, but I always enjoy it. It was about 4 in the morning and I was beginning to wake. I needed to pee, but I felt my body incredibly much heavier.

Reluctantly, I left my cosy bed. My eyes were almost shut, so I didn't saw a thing, besides it was rather darker than usual. I know where my things are by memory, so I found my way out, only that I bumped into a table. Where did that came from? No idea, but again, I had changed some things of place the night before, so, I didn't pay attention to it.

I went to the bathroom, and I didn't know why, but the way seemed extremely longer than I remembered. Again, it was only 4, I was sleepy, and feeling weird. HA! If I only knew what was coming. Oh my…

Well, I returned to my room, or the room I have come out of. I lay in my bed with a thump, and tried to find my pillow, the one I always hug. Never found it, but I found myself hugging another 'pillow'. It was warm, but firm, and soft and smooth at the same time. I was trying to make my mind of what it was, but, I felt SOOOO comfortable, I have to admit it.

I was still trying to figure it out when I felt an arm embracing me. Since when does my pillow have arms? Of course I froze. What the hell was going on?!

Naturally, the first thing I thought was a youma. I couldn't feel anything though.

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!!" I freed myself from the embrace and tried desperately to move away, to find myself falling on my rear in the floor with a loud thud.

"Wha…Rei, what's wrong?!"

Even if the voice was sleepy, sulky, and it was evident it was disoriented, I recognized it immediately.

"Yuuichirou?" I whispered out, in a very, very low tone. It's incredible he could hear me.

"Uh, yeah. Who else did you expected?" he asked. DUH! I didn't expect anyone!! Anyways, on with the story…

I felt myself relieved, when it came to me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" I screamed out. What else did you expected me to do? I tried to get up on my feet, and felt him helping me out.

"What do you mean with what I'm doing in here?" he asked, puzzled. I know he wasn't very smart, but I never thought he could be as baka as Usagi, or even worse. I rolled my eyes.

He helped me get up, and moved to turn on the light. I was about to yell at him again, when I took a glance on him.

I swear I could feel my face turning crimson when I noticed the only thing he was wearing was boxers. I looked down to my feet, speechless. I swear my face got several shades of red when I saw what **I **was wearing. A t-shirt. Just that, nothing else. A long man's t-shirt.

I did what every reasonable and normal girl would do in my case. I freaked out.

"YOU IDIOT! GET OUT OF HERE! OUT!"

He surely didn't understood what was happening, and moved out of the room.

"I'm coming back in a sec." he said.

What was he doing!? I was there, screaming, freaking out because of HIM in MY room, wearing NOTHING else but BOXERS, and he planned on coming BACK?!

I searched for something to throw at him, when I noticed, that was NOT my room. It was kind of messy… Was I in his room? I don't think so, unless he likes red SO much, which I doubt.

"Where am I?" I asked no one in a whisper.

"Look whom did I found wide awake." Yuuichirou said cheerfully coming back to the room. The first thing I noticed was that he wasn't alone, he was carrying a baby girl. She looked sleepy and had her head in his shoulder. I must admit, it was a cute scene.

She had shoulder length thick black hair, and was pulled up in a pony tail, but, most of it was out of it. She was wearing really cute puppy PJ's. She looked, like a mini-me! It was a really sweet sight. Well, now it's sweet for me, in that moment I was puzzled. Where did this mini-me had come from?

I was about to ask, my temper was rising. He dare come back, and now with company.

"Momma!" the child exclaimed, throwing her arms towards me.

Again, my reaction was as normal and natural to any girl my age. AND I mean my real age!

THUMP

Yep, that was the noise that my body did when it hit the floor.

I fainted.

I was about to wake up. I could hear a voice calling me, trying to wake me up. I remembered the WAY strange dream I had just had. It felt so real though…

"Uuhh" I think that's what I said once I came back, at least it felt like that.

"Rei-chan, are you fine?" Yuuichirou asked concerned.

I found myself nodding.

And just then, it hit me, as hard as a thousand bricks.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!!" I all but yelled. What was I supposed to do?

"Oh, crap. Don't tell me you're still mad at me…" he said in a tone I've never heard before, he looked, um, would it be, exasperated maybe?

That's when I noticed, when did he cut his hair? I must admit he looked handsome just like that, in those boxers… Wait, I have NEVER EVER said that. He looked old, that's it. Not like, grandpa type old, I mean like, um, older. The 2nd thing I noticed, was the baby girl, sitting besides me, she just yawned and blinked looking at me. I start laughing, hysterically. I'm sure he looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

I stopped laughing, and noticed he was now sitting besides me, looking very concerned.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

I found myself nodding.

"What time is it?" I asked. Why did I ask that? No idea. It seems that I have no idea lately, oh well…

As for my question, he just groaned, apparently it was almost 6.

I was sure of one thing, this definitely was NOT the Yuuichirou I knew.

Anyway, as fast as I could, I got out of the room, trying to be as normal as possible. I went directly to my sacred fire. I knew, he would answer all my questions.

Thankfully, it was in the same place it has always been, the house had been modified, thankfully, not much.

I walked in, thankful for that fire, which is always there, burning. Well, what else can a fire do?

I sat in my all too familiar cushion.

I started meditating, nothing happened. It didn't show me anything. There were no evil signs, nothing! PEACE! That was all!!

Don't misunderstand me, I like peace, but, but, this was not NORMAL!! IT IS NOT NORMAL!!

Ok, breath, breath, I'm calm, I'm perfectly calm.

Well, let's just continue. On with this, this, um, thing. I'm really gonna kill Usagi for this.

Well, there I was, meditating, thinking what could have happened. It was more than clear, this was not a nightmare. My mind only went to one person that has the ability, the power, the SO twisted mind to do something so incredibly stupid like this. Usagi would be the only person to fit all this.

I was so entranced in all this, in all my thoughts, that I missed to hear the door sliding open, the soft sound footsteps, what I did felt was the small, soft hand sliding in my shoulder. I froze. This was definitely a child's hand, but whom? I was down in my cushion, but yet, that two-year old girl, whom I learned is called Sakai, is too short to reach, even if I am bending down. I swear my heart was pounding so hard and fast I felt it was coming out.

Then, the dreadful words, for the second time, in that morning...

"Mama?"

They were different, and even without looking back, I knew it had to be a child around 5, a girl to be exact.

My eyes went wide. Just how many of this were? I hope just two, guess I shouldn't have asked more. I turned to face this girl. I swear I paled.

Those eyes, those light brown eyes. I had seen them before, I looked at her face, my face. It was just like looking in a mirror, except for her hair and eyes. Those eyes, Yuuichirou's eyes.

I looked at her, well, more like stared at her, she looked at me, confused. Then, I did the most normal thing, no, I didn't fainted, thankfully…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I began screaming my head off, and this child decided to follow my example.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

We screamed, and screamed, suddenly Yuuichirou rushed into the room, broom in hand. What, if there is a thief he is going to sweep him away??

"WHAT? WHAT?!" he asked.

Suddenly, this girl stops screaming, and I find my way to, oh gosh, 'hide' behind Yuuichirou.

smirk My 'protector' with a BROOM. What happened to swords?

"Wha…who…um, um…" oh yeah, maybe I have spent TOO much time with Usagi and Minako. I should spend more time with Amy. I couldn't even formulate a sentence so easy like, 'Who the hell is she and why is she calling me MAMA?'

See, not so hard.

While I was blubbering like a baby, I was pointing at her. Then, Yuuichirou lowered his 'oh great broom' and looked at the child.

"Aiko, what did you do now to your mother?"

MOTHER?! I swear I went pale, I felt my hand get cold and sweaty, my feet felt as if they were in ice. I totally froze. Well, at least I now KNEW why she called me mama…

"But, Daddy, I didn't do anything!"

DADDY?? Yuuichirou??

ME AND HIM?! Of all people I had to do IT with HIM??

I still can't believe it. I jumped two feet away from my so called protector and I swear that I went crimson, just seconds after getting pale. Wow, I never knew a person could show all this emotions in matter of seconds. Apparently, it is possible.

Well, guess it was not my lucky day. I'm looking at Yuuichirou, then back to this girl, then back at Yuuichirou, girl, him, girl, him, girl, him, gi…you got the picture, right?

I feel someone pulling my hand, I swear I was afraid. Not even Wise Man made me feel so creepy.

I look down. Is this a joke? There is a copy of this girl, standing besides me, GRABBING MY HAND! And then, the dreadful words…

"Mama?"

I bet you can get another Chucky movie out of this.

I began laughing.

"This is a joke right?" I asked them. The two girls just looked at each other, I don't know if their looks where of confusion or worry.

I looked up at Yuuichirou, who turned to look at the girls, rather sternly.

Strange, I have never seen him act like that before.

Both girls where standing besides each other, both had their hands in front of them. It was clear for me that they were twins. Oh great, now they are three, not two. The only difference between this two, was and is their height.

"Ok, talk." Yuuichirou said to them both.

They looked at each other and then back at him, and then at me.

"We haven't made anything." The one wearing a red shirt and white shorts said.

"Yeah!" the other that was wearing the exact same outfit, except her shirt was white, and her shorts where red, spoke.

"Then why was your mother screaming her head off?" he asked.

Well, no reason in particular, I just woke up to find a stranger, well, not exactly a STRANGER, but…a stranger, that's it! A stranger sharing MY bed, and then I find out that apparently I have three children. I guessed the mini-me is also my child.

They kept arguing, I was lost in my thoughts. What had happened? Where is grandpa? What is going on in here? And so on…then I hear my name being called.

I snap out of my thoughts and look up at Yuuichirou, I just got the last word.

"…you?"

"What?"

"Did they played a joke on you again?"

AGAIN! Oh, crap, I feel an uneasy feeling on my stomach, again. If I'm SUPPOSED to be their mother, why are they playing jokes on me? AND, more than once? I don't like the feeling of that.

"…uh, no."

"SEE! I told YA!" the one with white shirt suddenly snapped. It kind of reminded me of someone…me.

"Aiko, don't talk to me that way." Yuuichirou stated, sternly. "If they didn't made anything to you, why were you screaming?" he asked me.

"Uh, I…you see…I…um, well…" I stared at him, eyes wide. I thought and thought about an answer, an understandable answer.

There WAS an answer, but I couldn't just come out with, 'oh, I got scared when I saw that girl and thought I was going crazy because I'm only 18, and don't have any children and she is calling me mama.'

Yeah, that is a great answer.

"Mama…" one of the girls cut my blubbering, which I was thankful for. I just had to listen to the second part, "…are you having another baby?"

I choke.

Yuuichirou laughed.

The other girl, whom I learned was Aiko, pouted.

What kind of question was THAT?

"Honey, I can assure you that is NOT happening." Yuuichirou said between laughs, stroking a strand of hair out of her face.

"Oh." Was all that she could say.

"How are you so sure?" Aiko suddenly asked.

What is it with children these days?

"Well…I just know." He stated simply. I wonder why would he know…

"But…Aunt Ami said that Mommies start acting weird because of their, hro…hro…um…because of something they have and it is normal. And Mama is surely acting weird today." The other girl, whom I learned is called Misako spoke.

I coughed even more. I swear this was not my day.

"Well, she's just not having a good day." he stated, not so sure. I could feel the insecurity on his voice, but those girls seemed to accept his answer and just nodded.

Good, the questions have stopped.

I don't think I could have handed more of those little curios minds.

But, I made a mental note to just be prepared for ANYTHING that came along. And it was good, as I said, I'm supposed to have 5 kids. Oh, God, when am I gonna wake of this nightmare!! I'm gonna go INSANE!!

Ok, ok, I'm breathing. sigh

As I was saying, it was good I made a mental note to keep on any crazy emotions.

The three of them kept talking, Yuuichirou laughing and the twins, yeah, I was right, they were, or is it 'are' twins? Anyway, the twins were talking and laughing. It was a good sight, for being a nightmare.

All I was thinking was that maybe I was thrown to another dimension, or maybe I was in the middle of a battle and was knocked up and am now having this strange dream. It's like when we all went into this sleep, and Mamoru was the only one to wake us up. Ok, when is he going to slap me? HELLO! I'm waiting here!!

Nope, nothing happened.

Well, they all moved out of the room, then Yuuichirou stopped right in front of the door, turning to look at me. He turned to see out of the door, I imagine he was looking where the girls where, and then he turned back to me. A goofy smile plastered in his face.

I stared at him, and crossed my arms. Just to remember, that, in my hurry to get out of the room that morning, I had not changed my 'outfit'. I was still wearing that grey t-shirt, with something written in the front. Of course I blushed.

Uh-oh. That's what I thought. I smelled trouble. He looked, well, he was looking at me in a not so normal way.

Lets put it this way:

Africa, the savannah, there is an innocent zebra gazing around, which is called Rei, and then, from nowhere a hungry lion, called…no, NOT SIMBA…called Yuuichirou jumps over me, trying to EAT me, I mean, Rei the zebra. Got it? Was I too graphic? I hope not.

Just like in the story Yuuichirou, literally, bounced over me. Oh God, I swear I was out of breath, but of fright. He has always done what **I **wish, so, why is he suddenly acting this way? Wait, this is NOT the Yuuichirou I know.

His hands found their way to my waist, OVER my, or the t-shirt. He pulls me close, and… I start coughing. It was the only way OUT I found. Yeah, I know, I could have talked, or said something, but c'mon! What girl hasn't tried that technique before? I mean the one where you start talking, and then, BANG! They kiss you. So, coughing was the best I found.

He was SO smart then, that he just asked me if I was ok, after I stopped coughing of course. I just nodded and smiled, and, as fast I could, I ran out of the room.

I found my way to MY room. But, yeah, this is not MY room anymore. I open it to find two beds. They were, obviously, empty, but they where for BOYS, not GIRLS. I looked around, ok, they were toy cars around the floor, scattered around. Some airplanes too, but what caught most my attention were the different animal stuff there where. There were lions, dogs, dinosaurs, turtles, specially one, which was very, and I mean VERY dirty, and lizards and a giraffe which was placed in a corner.

I could tell right away that the boys that slept here were not older than 5. both beds had this kind of protectors, in case they fell at midnight. There was a single lamp, in the middle of the both beds.

The room was the same size it has always been, but yet, slightly different. I looked around, in search of the owners of this room.

Well, at least I would not scream my head off when I saw them, or worst, faint. Though I don't know which is worst.

Anyway, I was thinking of this, when I saw a small movement out of a shirt, which was lying on the floor. I looked at it from the corner of my eye. It kept moving.

Suddenly, a frog jumps out. Again, I found myself screaming, and the same thing that happened before happened now. Yuuichirou came with his so present broom. I thought I was the one that carried the broom? Hmm…

Anyway, instead of two girls coming in, two boys came running in. One stood by my side, this time I didn't freaked out, at least, the other, the smallest one, ran to grab that thing.

Yuuichirou sighed.

"Edo, you know you are not allowed to bring those in here." He simply stated.

Oh crap. Why couldn't these kids be normal?

"Sowy!" the smallest one, frog in hand said, with a sheepish smile, then ran out of the room.

I looked down, still wearing the t-shirt. It clicked. Five. FIVE?!

Please tell me there isn't anymore kids running around??

I hope not. Oh God, I ran out of the room, yet again. I didn't even studied this two as much as I did the other three. I ran, then I saw a very familiar door. I looked inside. It was the room where I have woken up that morning.

It was only 7. And the day was just beginning, well, I should have hopped it didn't ended. That was a very weird night. Wow, I'm going ahead on my story.

Well, nothing interesting happened afterwards. I took my shower, real quickly, oh yeah; I looked myself in a mirror. I didn't have ANY grey hair! That was my worst nightmare, well, after all this, oh crap, I don't know what a nightmare is anymore, I'm leaving in one.

Well, I found my clothes, the baby who had fallen asleep in the bed earlier in the morning woke up when I was about to leave the room, and naturally, the first thing I did was carry her to the, well, were I thought was the family room.

It still was, thankfully. It is so strange, I seem to KNOW this place, of course, I have lived here all my life, but it is DIFFERENT in SOME ways. It drives me crazy.

Anyway, I learned that THANKFULLY I just have these 5 kids. Well, someone else in another dimension that goes by my name has these 5 kids. Though they all look like me in a way. Specially one of the twins. Speaking of which, they have this really NOT funny game they like.

They like changing names, and they used ME as their target.

But, once again I am heading ahead in my story.

Anyway, just before noon, I received three not so calm visits. As you could imagine, the guilty one did not even CAME! It's incredible with that odango atama!

Anyway, Ami came first, she was almost in tears, and looked quite afraid. Then Minako, the so happy blondy came made a mess. I actually had a good laugh at that. Oh, you should have seen her! Then, Makoto came. Ami and Minako had already left, but she didn't said much, she just left her phone numbers and left. Actually, none of us said much, I still don't know their story yet. They mostly came to ask me the same question I have been making myself. Is this some evil doing, or was it the intelligent so called leader of ours?

She may do really good things with that rock of hers, but if she was the responsible of this, I'm taking that thing away of hers and locking it in a secret place, although I would think twice in doing this if the whole UNIVERSE is about to be killed by someone evil. Well, the one that DID THIS is MORE evil than someone wanting to DESTROY the UNIVERSE.

Day went by. It was dinner time, when I realized something. In this chaotic day I had not seen someone. Someone special, someone important to me. Someone who doesn't leave the opportunity to flirt with those cute girls that came during our day. Grandpa.

I looked around, and I found a picture in the wall, Grandpa, Yuuichirou, the twins about two years old and ME. I know Grandpa is NOT young. He is pretty old, so, oh no.

"No, no, no!" I started shaking my head, my chop sticks hit the floor. Tears started flowing from my eyes. He is…

"Rei-chan?" Yuuichirou looked at me worried.

"Mama?" Both twins asked.

"He's DEAD?!" I suddenly screamed, tears flowing freely through my face. How could it be? The men that took me as more than his granddaughter, his DAUGHTER?!

"Calm down, you'll freak the kids out." He whispered to me, immediately taking the older boy in his arms. The child started to look worried. I didn't cared. My grandfather WAS dead.

"I DON'T CARE!" I yelled. These are not even MY kids. "MY GRANDFATHER IS DEAD AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!" I freaked out.

"NANIII?!" Both twins cried out and started crying. Oh yeah, the other three followed. I think the youngest of the girls, um, Sakai was more afraid than other thing, the youngest of the boys too. Chaos ensued.

"STOP!" He suddenly yelled, getting the attention from everybody. "Grandpa is not dead." He said, taking the older boy, by the way called Yuuichirou, Yuu for short, and Sakai on his arms.

Both twins stopped crying, one was sniffling, the other sobbing, my cries had also stopped. Now I was confused. If he wasn't dead, where was him?

"Really Daddy?" One of the twins said. I still don't know which is which.

He nodded. I looked down to the youngest of the boys on my arms. He was actually playing with my hands. I looked up at Yuuichirou, I NEED an explanation.

"Rei-chan, where do you get that idea?"

"Well…" I trailed of.

"We received a letter from him last week, remember?"

"A letter?"

"Yeah, he's in Las Vegas."

"WHAT??"

LAS VEGAS? WHAT THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS DOING?? Well, I can see WHY he likes it there. But, LAS VEGAS?? Not even I have been in there!!

Oh well, I guess I could see that coming from Grandpa, after all he IS that old green man.

My face started blushing then, Yuuichirou looked at me as if I had grown two heads, and Sakai started to get all grumpy. Though I don't know anything about children, I do know that they get all fussy when they are getting sleepy. Though it was extremely early. For experience with Chibi-Usa I know kids don't like going to bed. So I was confused as to what to do. I guess Yuuichirou noticed this. He placed Yuu on the floor and took Edo from my arms, carrying both of them out of the room. Yuu followed his, um, father I guess I should call him. And then, to my pleasure, I was only with the twins.

Oh I was so not looking forward to this. NOT AT ALL.

"Um, Mommy?" one of them started. I knew something was wrong, I could tell it.

"Uh, yeah?" I asked, she looked at me as if waiting for me to say something else. Crap, her name. which was it?? Naru?? No, Naru is Usagi's friend. She's a nice girl, a bit annoying at times, just as much as Odango Atama. Anyway, what was her name?? Um, Akino?? I'm sure one of them started with A, and the other with M, or was it N??

"You forgot my name!" She suddenly yelled.

"NO! Of course not." I lied. I'm a terrible liar, most of the time.

"Of course not, sister. Mommy would never forget our names. Right mommy?"

I know that monster just said that to make me feel uncomfortable. She asked the last thing just as telling me, 'say my name to prove you're not lying.'

Oh, I'm so ready to kill whoever did THIS!!

"you're sister is right…" was it, "Misako!" yeah! That was it.

"I'm Misako." The other girl at my right said. Why do they have to use clothes so alike??

"You forgot my name!" the girl at the left said almost fainting, of course, she's such a drama queen.

"Nu-uh!" I said.

"You just called me Misako! And my name is…?"

"Um, Aiko?" I'm sure that's it. Or was it, Aniko?? Oh, God….

"How are you so sure she's Aiko and I'm Minako?? It could be the other way." The one at the right said. Why do twins look so alike?? It should be forbidden. You're supposed to be unique, not to have a clone as sister.

Thankfully my torture ended when Yuuichirou came to the room. It was almost 8, and he sent both girls to bed. I couldn't help but sigh. That was soooo GOOD.

An hour later I went to what was my room now. I was so relieved. It had been a LONG day and all I wanted was to get IN bed. Uh-oh, that hit me. A bed, one bed, one room, and one guy. There he was again. Taking his shirt off. When did he become so muscular?? CRAP! I've never said or thought that. NO, I was fuming. I wasn't going to sleep in there. Oh no, but wait. If this was or is, my room, HE shouldn't be sleeping there.

"What are you doing??" I asked, frozen on my spot.

"Mmm, getting ready for bed." He said, as if nothing was happening.

"Oh, no you're not!"

"Wow, Kumada-san. So what do you suppose I do now??" he asked getting too close to me. I couldn't help but blush at the name. I know I went red.

I moved farther from him, and he stopped, looking at me. Oh crap, there's the lion again, and I totally looked like a zebra with this white and black shirt. Why did I decided to use this shirt? Seriously, why my other self would have even BOUGHT this shirt. It is simply an awful shirt. I guess my other self was blind when she bought it, as well as when she decided to marry him, of all people.

I started to move back, until I tripped, and in my haze to stopped, I grabbed Yuuichirou from his shoulders, and somehow he managed to 'loose his balance', which I don't believe. We both fell with a loud thump on the floor. The lion has gotten his prey. He was on top of me.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" I all but yelled. Thankfully, he moved and sat besides me, just offering his hand to make me sit. Maybe the lion wasn't too hungry after all. Thankfully.

"Are you ill?" he asked me. I wanted to yell at him, but when I looked up at his face, all I could see was concern. I think I had a puzzled look, he just grabbed my hand and explained himself.

"You've been acting strange all day long. Even the children have noticed." He then chuckled.

"Nani?"

"Well, it's like if you where 18 all over again." He stated, I went all the way red. "Isn't that crazy?" he asked me.

"Oh, you have no idea." I told him.

He just smiled, gave me a peck on my cheek, which I did not liked, at all, mind you. Then he helped me up and guided me to the bed.

I was about to tell him that NOTHING would happen between us, if you know what I'm talking about, when he just moved to turn off the lights and simply said,

"Good night, my firefly."

With those last words, he went back to sleep. The lion was now too tired. With that lion around, I can see why the zebra had too many offspring. I mean, five??

With that I tried to sleep, but I couldn't help but think of my day all night long. Would you blame me??

Next day, which is actually today, was mostly the same. Woken up by two little terrors, this time the twins, which as you can imagine, I don't know who is who yet.

I went by, trying to act 'normal'. I have to admit, I was disappointed when I woke up and fund out this was not just merely a dream, but I think I'll mange the chaos for a while. Oh, just wait until I get my hands in Usagi!

At mid morning I received a call from a very scared Ami Mizuno. Apparently, something similar to me happened to her. She had already contacted Minako-chan and Makoto-chan. They will all be coming here in about an hour.

For now, I'm just sitting outside on a bench, telling a crazy story about a wish which didn't go as planned, and carrying a sleeping toddler in my arms while five other children play. Yes, a toddler in my arms, five children playing.

Seriously, you would think Yuuichirou could act his age! His playing tag with them, pretending to be a lion. Oh, no, that lion will definitely not chase me anymore!

I will become a lion's tamer if it's necessary!

The End.


End file.
